


A Birthday for an Angel Babe

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is worn out by the rambunctious play of various angel babes upon his daughter’s birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday for an Angel Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pooka_07’s prompt left on comment_fic - [Supernatural, Dean/or+Cas +any others, angel babies!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/287461.html?thread=54078181#t54078181)

The sound of excited childish chatter seemed to filter through the entirety of Bobby’s house, as Dean slumped wearily onto a couch, limbs aching and as worn as the cushions beneath his ass. He stretched his legs before him, flexing his toes within the confines of his boots to ease cramps in the muscles. He yawned, suddenly, before he rested his head on the back of the couch wearily.

He closed his eyes, feeling the bright sunburst-pain of an impending headache tug at his temples and the backs of his eyes. Despite the importance of the day, Dean still found himself wishing it was over. He could face a whole horde of demons and an entire host of angry archangels and it still wouldn’t be a patch on the noise and flurry that had surrounded him for the better part of the afternoon.

He sighed lustily and pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, and thought about rustling up some Tylenol or something for his headache. It was as he was trying to convince his aching muscles to act upon his headache-induced needs, that he heard the flurried wing-beats of Castiel’s approach.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean greeted, with a weary yawn and a glance up at the angel.

“Hello, Dean. Why are you inside?” Castiel asked, perching primly beside Dean on the couch.

“Can you blame me? It’s like a war zone, out there,” Dean snorted back, as he cocked a worn down glance towards Castiel

“It’s our daughter’s birthday, not a war zone, Dean,” Castiel replied, a small frown pulling his eyebrows down low over stormy blue eyes. “There is a distinct difference between the two.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Dean replied, with a smirk. “I swear those little angel babe friends of hers would have more luck with collectively killing me than the Marines would.”

Castiel didn’t get a chance to respond, as pounding feet announced the arrival of a small, whirling form of giggling angelic glee and the excited face of their daughter, Haniel, pouncing heftily into Dean’s lap. Dean “oof-ed” in mock pain, even as his arms encircled the body of his daughter instinctively. Haniel giggled and wriggled against him, fluffy wings beating the air behind her and brushing methodically over the elder Winchester’s bare fore-arms. Dean couldn’t help but smile proudly and more than a little fondly at the shining angel-babe’s face as she grinned back at him.

For all the freckles that liberally dusted the bridge of her nose, which she’d inherited from Dean, she looked exactly like Castiel. Dark hair fluffed around an innocent face, while dark eyelashes curled around wide blue eyes. Dean found himself marvelling at the sight of her again, unable to believe that this little life had been created between Castiel and himself. All the weariness he felt melted away in the face of his daughter’s happy smile. Even Castiel was smiling, as he reached forward to stroke one of the babe’s wings affectionately. She giggled and twisted round to peer at Castiel curiously.

“Hey, Han, where‘s your uncle?” Dean asked, as he wiped a smudge of chocolate from her cheek.

“Unca Sammy is playing outside wiv Unca Bobby and my friends,” Haniel replied, with a nod, as she turned an inquisitive look up at Castiel again. “Daddy Cas, did you know Raziel is braiding Unca Sammy’s hair?”

“I did not, Haniel. Thank you for telling me,” Castiel replied, gravely, even as a small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

Dean chuckled at that, knowing that, if anything, Castiel with his greater senses of perception, had known that all along.

“What's that, sweetheart? Sammy’s getting his hair braided? Now this I have to see,” Dean said, as he got to his feet, hefting Haniel with a groan.

“Yeah, Unca Sammy’s got pink ribbons in his hair,” Haniel stated, as though it occurred all the time and not just on her birthday.

Beside him, Castiel also attained his feet, with more fluidic grace than Dean had. Haniel reached for Castiel hopefully and the angel gently took her from Dean’s aching arms. The hunter smiled as Haniel rested her head upon Castiel’s shoulder, playing idly with the angel’s tie. Castiel smiled slightly down at the young babe in his arms, one hand cradling the back of her head awkwardly.

The hunter chuckled to himself at the sight, before he turned to head out into the back yard, where angel babes played and Bobby flipped burgers for hungry mouths on the barbecue. Everywhere Dean looked, he could see small, fluffy, childish wings flitting about and the chubby forms of happy angel babes playing all around him. The sight was happier than the overcast sky hanging overhead implied and the sounds were like chimes pealing happily through summer skies. Dean side-stepped the giggling forms of two angel girls ducking and diving in an impromptu game of peek-a-boo, while another little cherub boy was waiting patiently for a burger from Bobby. Elsewhere, a soccer ball was being kicked lustily about, with no goals being scored that Dean could determine.

Sam was, indeed, festooned with pink ribbons in his hair and looking pretty embarrassed by it, Dean was glad to note. Still, the younger Winchester bore it for the sake of Raziel sitting happily in his lap, chubby angelic arms raised and twirling ribbons merrily as though there was no tomorrow.

Dean chuckled to himself, as Castiel stood close by his side, setting Haniel down upon the ground. Dean looped one arm about Castiel’s waist gently, as their daughter ran to re-join her friends, delighted squeals of laughter accompanying the babes’ graceful playtime.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Castiel observed, as he leant into Dean’s embrace.

“Yeah, they sure are. Not as beautiful as our daughter, though,” Dean said, proudly, as he watched Haniel engage a fellow girl angel into a galloping race.

Despite his earlier weariness and comparing angel babes with Marines, Dean had to admit that the day had been a happy one and completely worth it for their daughter.


End file.
